


Застанный врасплох

by Julie_Lilac



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Swearing, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Lilac/pseuds/Julie_Lilac
Summary: Аро застаёт Питера в пикантный момент, когда тот пытается снять напряжение после долгого рабочего дня.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Застанный врасплох

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё один фик с этими двумя/Another fic with these two:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826635

После череды выступлений, которые истощили Питера как физически, так и эмоционально, ему хотелось малого: выпить, расслабиться и, самое главное, снять напряжение самым незамысловатым способом из всех доступных.

Он сел в кресло, что стояло ближе всего к окну, и взглянул на город, подсвеченный миллионами огней. Неоновые вывески развлекательных мест, вроде казино и аттракционов, прожекторы над рекламными билбордами, фары проезжающих мимо машин, зажжённый в окнах небоскрёбов свет — всё это переливалось, как огоньки на рождественской ёлке, создавая внутреннее ощущение покоя.

Питер лениво потянулся паху, расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах и бжикнул молнией. Запустив руку под резинку трусов, он начал медленно поглаживать свой пока ещё довольно вялый член. После пары минут незатейливых ласк у него уже стояло довольно крепко.

Приспустив одежду, он пошире раскинул бёдра и начал двигать рукой уже всерьёз, чувствуя, как с каждым новым движением электричество, пробегающее по позвоночнику, становится всё ощутимее. Оно устремлялось вниз и собиралось пульсирующим шаром между ног. 

Было довольно жарко. Жар исходил изнутри, поэтому не спадал, несмотря на работающий кондиционер. В груди ощущалось сковывающее чувство и оттого дыхание было тяжёлым, как сквозь вату. Периодически с его приоткрытых губ срывались тихие стоны. Хотя в квартире стояла звукоизоляция Питер всё же предпочитал сдерживать голос. 

Напряжённые от возбуждения соски неприятно тёрлись о ткань футболки, но чтобы её снять нужно было убрать ладонь с члена, чего Питер никак не желал делать. Он был уже на грани, еле сдерживался, чтобы не подкидывать бёдра вверх, в приятную тесноту своей ладони. 

Ещё чуть-чуть и он бы кончил, как вдруг…

— Давно не виделись, Винсент. Ты скучал по мне? 

Питер резко обернулся и поднял взгляд. Над его плечом обнаружилось бледное ухмыляющееся лицо зачастившего к нему в гости без приглашения вампира. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, он попытался натянуть одежду обратно. Без особого успеха, так как джинсы за что-то зацепились пряжкой. Он ругнулся и вновь рванул их на себя, но лишь почувствовал натяжение искусственной кожи и тихий треск ремня, который грозился порваться надвое.

Над ухом послышалось гнусное хихиканье, которое на мгновение исчезло и вновь появилось на другом конце комнаты, у бара, вместе со звоном винных бокалов. Ничего другого Аро не пил, с высокомерным видом называя остальной алкоголь, стоявший на полках Винсента, «помоями».

Наконец Питеру удалось справиться со своей одеждой. Он застегнул её поверх требующего разрядки члена и неровной походкой двинулся к вконец обнаглевшему вампиру.

— Какого хрена ты тут забыл, кровосос?

— Как грубо, — отозвался Аро, оскорблённо дуя губы, — а ведь я прибыл к тебе с подарком.

— Не нуждаюсь, — отрезал охотник, хотя внутренне заинтересовался. — Проваливай.

— Нет.

— Нет? — опешил Питер. Не то чтобы раньше этот манёвр на вампире срабатывал. — Это мой дом! Я. Тебя. Не. Приглашал!

— Однажды ты уже дал мне приглашение и новое мне не требуется.

Аро растянул губы в милой улыбочке, от которой дохли растения в радиусе километра, и разлил по бокалам вино, принесённое с собой. Слюна во рту Винсента полилась рекой в предвкушении старинного вина из погребов Вольтури. Он не был ценителем, ему вполне хватало того, что имелось в его баре, и всё же была в подобном алкоголе какая-то магия.

— Читер хренов, — буркнул Питер, принимая из рук Аро бокал, до краёв наполненный рубиновой жидкостью. Прохладные пальцы коснулись его ладони, и он вздрогнул.

Присутствие вампира по-прежнему волновало, хотя и не пугало до дрожи, как раньше. Можно даже было сказать, что он привык к его обществу, особенно если учитывать весьма непристойный характер их отношений. Питер не знал, как так получалось, но будь он пьян или трезв, почти все их встречи заканчивались в объятиях друг друга.

Аро не был похож на других вампиров, что ему довелось повстречать с той поры, когда он взялся помогать Чарли истреблять этих кровососов. Агрессивные, высокомерные, мелочные и жадные ублюдки, которым всегда было мало лишь выпить кровь, обязательно нужно было поиздеваться над жертвой — такими было большинство из них. 

Аро же больше походил на чудаковатого дядюшку, который на первый взгляд был дружелюбнее некуда, но в свободное время проводил античеловеческие эксперименты в своём подвале. Он тоже убивал людей и пил их кровь, но, по его словам, предпочтение отдавал наиболее гнусным представителям рода человеческого. И Питер ему почему-то верил, хотя ни разу не становился свидетелем того, что подтвердило бы сказанное им.

***

Вот уже пару минут они сидели в креслах, стоящих напротив друг друга, и пили вино. Аро его с наслаждением смаковал, Питер же угрюмо цедил. Молния джинсов больно впивалась в пах, заставляя его ёрзать от неудобства. Ему никак не удавалось ослабить напряжение в штанах, да и куда там ему, когда его персональный кошмар вытворял неприлично возбуждающие вещи с бокалом. 

Аро то любовно оглаживал стенки, трепетно касаясь их; то обводил ободок большим пальцем, собирая оставшиеся после отпития капли, а затем слизывал их с подушечки кончиком языка. Иногда даже запускал палец внутрь рта, посасывая его с неподражаемым удовольствием на лице. 

Ухмылка, которую вампир даже не думал скрывать, была по-демонически коварной и служила положительным ответом на мысленный вопрос Питера «он делает это специально?».

Когда бокалы почти опустели, Аро сказал то, из-за чего Питер едва не подавился.

— Прошу прощения, что так грубо прервал твой акт самоудовлетворения. Должно быть, ты сильно скучал по мне.

— Захлопнись! — рявкнул охотник в ответ, вспыхивая бурным цветом. — Я просто пытался разбавить поганый рабочий день хоть чем-то приятным, а вовсе не потому что ты пропал чёрте куда на целых три месяца! 

Питер понял, что сболтнул лишнего сразу же, как только это «лишнее» вырвалось из его рта. Он лихо заглотил остатки вина и со звоном поставил опустевший бокал на кофейный столик.

— Ну что же ты, не нужно стесняться своих чувств, — с ласковой насмешкой улыбнулся ему вампир. Его лицо было озарено каким-то внутренним светом, будто тот был не дьявольским отродьем, а каким-то крылатым представителем небес. — Я ведь тоже скучал по тебе всё это время. По твоему голосу, запаху, вкусу, телу... 

Последнюю фразу Аро произнёс с непередаваемо-томным придыханием, от которого Питеру внезапно стало очень душно. Просторная комната показалась крохотной и присутствие вампира в ней ощущалось некомфортно близким, хотя тот сидел в метрах двух от него. 

— Каждый день нашей разлуки я фантазировал о том, как разложу тебя на твоей по-королевски широкой кровати и буду ласкать твоё тело до тех пор, пока ты не взмолишься овладеть тобой, — продолжал вещать Аро чарующим низким тоном, от которого волоски на теле Винсента вставали дыбом, а прерывистое дыхание грозило гипоксией. — И я бы, безусловно, поддался на твои мольбы, ведь когда дело касается тебя я становлюсь слишком мягок. 

Питер был в курсе особенного отношения к нему вампира. Несмотря на явное желание, он не пил его кровь, почти не использовал на нём свои силы, спускал ему с рук откровенные оскорбления и вёл себя с ним, как истинный джентльмен, ни к чему не принуждая. И хотя Питер чувствовал себя польщённым таким к себе отношением, было в этом что-то неправильное. Хотя и не настолько, как грязные разговорчики исходящие из уст существа прожившего не одно тысячелетие. 

— Я бы ворвался в твоё тело так, как ты любишь: резко, до вспышек перед глазами и зудящих нервных окончаний. Заставил бы тебя кричать до сорванного голоса и целовал, целовал пока тебе хватает воздуха и даже после, доводя тебя до беспамятства и полнейшего изнеможения!.. 

— Попридержи коней, ковбой, — охладил его пыл Питер. 

Хотя его собственное тело отзывалось на слова Аро проносящимся по каждой клеточке жаром, он всё ещё был слишком зол на то, что вампир не удосужился сообщить ему, что исчезнет из его жизни на некоторое время. Питер был бы рад даже старомодному письму, написанному витиеватым почерком, если уж Аро так рьяно отказывался пользоваться благами современности такими, как телефон, но не получил ни одной даже самой короткой записки.

— Может у тебя и были какие-то ожидания на этот вечер, но мне это не нужно, — процедил он сквозь зубы.

— Твоё тело противоречит твоим словам, — проворковал Аро, не сводя алых глаз с его паха. 

Питер нервно закинул ногу на ногу, скрывая от него выпуклость в штанах. Вампир фыркнул и, пригубив вино в последний раз, отставил его в сторону. 

— Какая бессмысленная растрата столь замечательной эрекции, — произнёс Аро с сокрушённым вздохом, сложив руки в замок на коленях.

— Да пошёл ты! Не стану я дрочить, пока ты сидишь тут и глазеешь на меня, как на бесплатное порно!

— Быть может обстановка кажется тебе недостаточно романтичной? — спросил Аро, и охотник мысленно побился головой об стену из-за неправильных выводов, сделанных из его слов. — Я сейчас это исправлю. 

Аро встал и подошёл к декоративному камину. По щелчку тумблера комнату затопил тёплый электрический свет. Освещённое огненными всполохами бледное лицо вампира выглядело сюрреалистично, как у призрака, появившегося в разгар жутких баек у костра. Лицо же самого Питера напротив раскраснелось ещё сильнее. Он слишком давно не видел своего любовника так отчётливо и близко и это вызывало у него определённые физические реакции.

Аро вновь уселся в своё кресло.

— Так лучше?

— Ни хрена не лучше! — воскликнул Питер и вскочил со своего места. — Угораздило же меня связаться с грёбанным извращенцем! Все вампиры такие или только ты такой особенный? Присосался ко мне, как пиявка, так ещё и делаешь такие стрёмные намёки, что блевать тянет!

Нецензурная брань желаемого эффекта на Аро не возымела. Быть может лишь к жажде в его взгляде примешалось лёгкое раздражение сноба из столицы, слушающего речь провинциала. 

— Не вижу ничего плохого в желании увидеть своего возлюбленного с новой стороны.

— Возл..? Что, прости? — опешил Питер. — Мы просто трахаемся время от времени, не надо раздувать из этого хрен знает что!

— Возможно, с твоей стороны наши отношения выглядят именно так, но не с моей, — ответил Аро, смотря ему в глаза с настолько серьёзным видом, что ноги Винсента в миг ослабли и он рухнул обратно в кресло.

Вокруг них вновь образовалась тишина, прерываемая лишь искусственным потрескиванием камина и шумным дыханием Питера, лихорадочно соображающего, что ему делать. В конечном итоге он понял, что выбора-то у него особо нет. Он не мог прогнать вампира после высказанных им откровений, не потому что не мог, но потому что слова того затронули его сердце самым банальнейшим образом. Питер врал как Аро, так и самому себе, что для него их отношения были не больше, чем обычный среднестатистический трах. На деле он не испытывал подобного ещё ни к одному своему любовнику и это его чертовски пугало. 

Питер ненавидел привязываться к другим людям, постоянно опасаясь, что потеряет их в тот же миг, как только признается себе, что они важны для него не в меньшей степени, чем он для них. Но Аро мог стать исключением. Он был одним из сильнейших и умнейших вампиров, что ему довелось повстречать. Он не подвергал себя бессмысленной опасности и даже находясь не в окружении охраны мог постоять за себя лучше, чем кто бы то ни был. Его нелегко было ранить, не то что убить, а Питер, уж поверьте, пытался провернуть это не раз.

— Ну же, Винсент, — в голосе Аро появились просящие нотки, которые вовсе не исключали упрямую сталь его непривыкшей к отказам натуры. — Я же знаю, что тебе самому хочется этого, так почему бы тебе просто не сдаться?

Силы противиться горящим, словно раскалённые угольки, глазам вампира утекали, как песок сквозь пальцы. В них было столько чудовищной жажды и желания, и в то же время любовной тоски, что становилось не по себе.

Питер пожевал губу, размышляя, что, собственно, он потеряет если поддастся на уговоры Аро и пришёл к выводу, что немногое. Он уже давно потерял гордость охотника на вампиров, когда ввязался в эти отношения, сперва более-менее дружеские, но быстро перетёкшие в сексуальные. А как человек он жил во грехе задолго до знакомства с Аро и назвать себя праведником даже у него самого язык не поворачивался.

— Угх, чёрт с тобой, — сказал Питер и принялся расстёгивать джинсы. Запустив руку внутрь, он с вызовом спросил: — Доволен? 

— Не совсем, — ответил Аро. — Приспусти бельё, мне ничего не видно.

— А как же знаменитое вампирское зрение? — хмыкнул Питер, на что вампир драматично вздохнул.

— Мы не обладаем рентгеновским зрением, и ты об этом прекрасно знаешь.

— Очень жаль, это добавило бы пару бонусов к твоему предложению сделать меня вампиром.

Несмотря на саркастические высказывания, Питер всё же вытащил на всеобщее обозрение свой лоснящийся смазкой член. Аро облизнулся, неотрывно глядя на него, чем распалил фантазию охотника о чертовски сочных вампирских минетах, от которых голова шла кругом. 

Питер привычными движениями скользил рукой по члену, твёрдому и горячему, как раскалённая лава, крепко сжимал в кулаке ствол и оглаживал влажную, чувствительную к прикосновениям головку, оттягивая крайнюю плоть.

— Так ты всё-таки размышлял над этим? И каково твоё решение? 

— Решил послать тебя в жопу с твоими ублюдскими предложениями. Ни за что на свете не стану грёбанным вампиром! Ах!.. — голос Питера сорвался на стон и всё его тело выгнулось дугой. 

Аро тяжело сглотнул и впился руками в подлокотники кресла, до хруста дерева и отметин в виде отпечатков его пальцев. При этом звуке Питер внутренне вздрогнул, но дрочить не перестал, напротив стал действовать резче, наращивая темп ладони. 

Его взгляд, который до этого блуждал по комнате или прятался за закрытыми веками, невольно скользнул по лицу Аро. Оттого каким сосредоточенным оно было ему стало не то смешно, не то страшно. 

Чувства, бушевавшие внутри вампира, были куда темнее и опаснее, чем те, что испытывали люди, когда влюблялись. Это было сродни одержимости. Временами, как сейчас, Питера настегало осознание, что зря он во всё это ввязался. Даже если ему надоест играть с Аро в любовников, ему не выбраться из этих отношений. Не живым, это уж точно. Однако пугающая перспектива закончить свой век, как его родители, в данный момент не замораживала могильным холодом, а лишь больше распаляла.

Движение кулака по чувствительному, сочащемуся влагой органу вкупе со странным эксбиционистским опытом сделало своё дело и уже через пару минут Питер со стоном кончил, бурно изливаясь себе в ладонь. Его тяжёлое дыхание и громкое сердцебиение были единственными звуками, которые наполняли комнату и раздражали его слух. От вампира шума не исходило вовсе, будто он покинул комнату.

Сквозь мутное зрение ему удалось взглянуть на Аро. Тот всё также сидел напротив него, неподвижно и прямо, будто палку проглотил, больше походя своим видом на мраморную статую из музея. И лишь его взгляд, осязаемо тяжёлый и столь горячий, что можно было обжечься, выдавал в нём живое существо. Насколько живым мог быть вампир.

Некоторое время спустя Аро всё же отмер. Встав с кресла, он метнулся за бумажными полотенцами и передал рулон Питеру. Тот принял их, немного удивившись тому, насколько невозмутимо вёл себя вампир после такого шоу. Прежде он бы уже втрахивал его в любую горизонтальную или не очень поверхность, но сейчас был необычайно спокоен.

Питер скосил глаза на его промежность, чтобы убедиться, что за те месяцы, что они не виделись, вампир не стал импотентом. Опасения не подтвердились. У Аро стояло так, что больно было даже смотреть. Оттого становилось всё более непонятно, почему тот вёл себя так холодно, хотя на словах вёл себя совсем иначе. 

Приведя себя в порядок, Питер всё же не выдержал и спросил крайне недовольным голосом:

— В чём дело?

— О чём ты? — вампир казался по-настоящему озадаченным.

— Сначала во всех красках расписываешь мне о том, как трахнул бы меня, а теперь делаешь вид, что это не у тебя стояк размером с Центральный парк в Нью-Йорке.

Из горла Аро вырвался какой-то нелепый задушенный смешок, переросший в полноценный истерический смех.

— О, Винсент… — произнёс он, отсмеявшись. — Ты, безусловно, самое занятное существо на всём белом свете. Я рад, что судьба свела нас вместе.

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос, — Питер окинул его скептическим взглядом.

Аро одарил его мягкой понимающей улыбкой.

— Я всего лишь пытался дать тебе короткую передышку, но раз уж ты против…

Глаза вампира сверкнули нехорошим светом, и в тот же миг Питер понял, что облажался. Секундой спустя Аро подхватил его тощее тельце на руки и важно вышагивая под аккомпанемент из разношёрстных ругательств потащил в спальню.

— Я тебе не грёбанная принцесса, поставь меня на землю! Живо!

— И не подумаю, — отозвался вампир с очаровательной улыбкой, которую Питеру немедленно захотелось стереть с его лица хуком справа. Или поцелуем, тут уж как карта ляжет. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — угрюмо произнёс он.

— Неправда, — ответил ему Аро и подкрепил свои слова поцелуем. 

Лишь в момент, когда их губы соприкоснулись, Питер в полной мере осознал насколько в самом деле скучал по этому невозможному ублюдку, поэтому перестал брыкаться и сдался на милость победителя. 

***

После череды изнурительных гимнастических упражнений, которые Аро упорно величал «занятием любовью», выжатый до суха Питер лежал в прохладных вампирских объятьях, борясь с желанием вырубиться в ту же секунду. Он не мог себе этого позволить, не раньше, чем узнает ответ на терзающий его вопрос.

— Куда ты исчез на три месяца?

Обычно Аро навещал его не менее раза в неделю, от чего Питер зачастую был не в большом восторге, но когда тот не появился ни разу за целый месяц, он забил тревогу. Сперва ругал себя за то, что вообще волнуется за этого кровососа, но по прошествии двух месяцев перестал. 

При мысли, что вампир не просто так исчез, а погиб, душу сковывало вековым льдом. Глушить эти чувства алкоголем не получалось, поэтому он срывался по первому звонку Чарли, когда тот говорил, что наткнулся на очередное вампирское логово. Охота отвлекала куда лучше, ведь он вкладывал в неё все пожирающие его изнутри негативные эмоции.

— Я был занят делами клана, — выдал расплывчатый ответ Аро. По его тону было понятно, что его не особенно тянет говорить на эту тему.

— Какими?

— Важными.

— Слушай, если ты не собираешься говорить мне правду, — со злостью прошипел Питер, — то можешь проваливать и больше не возвращаться.

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Аро. — Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы убедить свой клан, что ты и юный Чарли не большая угроза нашему обществу, чем укус блохи для оборотня, и что в вашем устранении нет никакой необходимости. Я не подозревал, что это затянется так надолго.

— То есть... — протянул Питер, ошарашенный этой новостью. 

— Ваша игра в охотников привлекла к себе внимание высших вампиров, — подтвердил его опасения Аро. — Мне едва удалось убедить их, что ваша работа нам даже на руку. Ведь если те слабаки, за уничтожение которых вы берётесь, не способны выстоять в битве против смертных, то какой от них прок. И хотя волноваться больше не о чем, вам с юным Чарли стоит осторожнее выбирать свои цели, а лучше вовсе не отсвечивать пока всё не уляжется. 

Питер осторожно кивнул, переваривая услышанное. Аро заступился за него и Чарли перед целым кланом, жаждущем оторвать им головы, и если это не было самой романтичной вещью, которую для него кто-либо делал, то он ни черта не смыслил в романтике. 

Он протянул руку к бледной щеке Аро и ласково очертил её контур. Алые глаза вампира расширились в удивлении не столько от его жеста, сколько при виде его полного любви взгляда. 

— Винсент..? — прошептал он вопросительно.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, ублюдок, — сказал Питер и поцеловал Аро в ярко-красные губы, лишь бы заткнуть рвущийся из того поток вопросов и признаний в ответной любви.


End file.
